


The Sun Will Rise With My Name On Your Lips

by ironhale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Starbucks - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, steve/bucky - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhale/pseuds/ironhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt - "Your OTP getting each other dressed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Rise With My Name On Your Lips

The first rays of sunrise seeped through the blinds, casting a dull, warm glow across the soft sheets on the bed that was shared by the two of them. This part of the relationship was more recent, the sleeping together. Not just the sex part, even though that too was fairly new, but the laying in bed through the night, waking up next to each other, sleepy morning kisses complete with morning breath despite Steve's protests. That was new to them. It's taken some time for the both of them to acclimate themselves to having someone else in the bed with them. Sometimes, Steve would get up early to work out and would wake Bucky up on accident in the process or Bucky would be the one waking up in panic because of nightmares. 

This morning was different. Bucky, not being the heavy sleeper he used to be, was already blinking the sleep from his eyes, reaching blindly to find the alarm clock to check the time. His eyes focused enough to see a blurry 6:27 glare back at him. Groaning, he put the clock back down and rolled on to his side where he was met with the sleeping face of Steve Rogers. His boyfriend. His _boyfriend._ The thought causes the corner of Bucky's lip to twitch up as he reaches over and brushes a strand of hair away from his _boyfriend's_ forehead. Of course, as Bucky knows from experience, this causes Steve to slowly open his eyes and meet the ones staring right back at him. 

"Mornin' Stevie." Bucky manages to get out before Steve's hand finds the back of his neck and closes the little space separating them for a good morning kiss. The was no rush to it, just slow, sleepy, and it's everything that Bucky has come to love about waking up next to his best friend turned significant other. 

Steve isn't much of an early morning talker and Bucky is completely on board with that because he's not either, so it makes their routine on early mornings like this simple and smooth. They exchange a few kisses, and smiles and maybe some more kisses if they feel like it; they've spent too much time apart and they have a lot of things (like kissing) to catch up on. Steve pulls away from Bucky reluctantly to yawn and Bucky smiles at that because he gets to witness these little things that this incredible man laying beside him does. He gets to watch Steve stretch and sit up in bed and he gets to watch the little blush that creeps on Steve's face when he realizes that he kicked the blankets off himself last night and he isn't covered up at all. Bucky sees the blush and seizes the opportunity to roll himself off the bed and pad around their bedroom to find the clothes they stripped off each other late last night in a heated hurry.

Figuring that just the pajama pants would suffice, mainly because he wasn't awake enough to look any longer for anything else, Bucky grabbed a pair and walked over to Steve's side of the bed. Steve was watching him sleepily from his sitting position, foregoing any attempt to cover himself up anymore, and Bucky smirked at that because if anything, Steve should not be embarrassed about that part of himself. 

"Legs." Is the only word Bucky can articulate at the moment and Steve, the saint that Bucky praises him to be, understands what he's trying to say and moves so his legs are hanging over the side of the bed. Bucky kneels down, never taking his eyes away from his boyfriend's face, and starts guiding Steve's feet into the pair of pajama bottoms. Slowly and gingerly, Bucky slips the waistband over Steve's calves, up his thighs, hands only twitching when he pulls the cotton over the cock that's laying heavy between Steve's legs. He sees the slight flash of a smirk that it sparks on Steve's face, hopefully a promise of round two to come later on in the day. Pulling the pants the rest of the way up, Bucky places a kiss on the corner of Steve's mouth as he grabs the other pair of pants he threw on the bed and bends down to put them on. He has one foot in when Steve reaches down, taking a hold of the waistband himself and kneeling on the floor in front of Bucky. Steve looks up, eyes half lidded and bright, and smiles as he pulls them up Bucky's legs just as slowly as was done to him. He makes no attempt to move his hand when it grazes over Bucky's cock which entices a small, soft groan to escape Bucky's lips. Steve rests the pajama pants, and his own hands, low on the other's hips and stands up kissing Bucky deep and hard, hands never leaving their spot.

They pull away slightly from each other, breath ghosting over lips and smiles playing at each other's faces.

"Good morning." Steve says finally, placing another kiss on the lips in front of him.

Bucky just smiles back at him and thinks to himself, _"Yeah, yeah it is."_

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lyrics from "The Driver" by Bastille
> 
> ((This is my first peice of writing in a VERY VERY long time so if it goes over well and what not, hopefully I'll be able to write a lot more and more often. Thanks for reading!))


End file.
